tough times
by robinfan1
Summary: artimis moved to a new town wich is really were she lived before gotham. she as all her old friends and her new ones. also her boy friend. what will happen to wally and artimis' relationship. ratted T for language.
1. they visit

**disclaimer: i do not own yj.**

* * *

artimis' pov

"So you live here now." Wally said to me, curious on why I hadn't been at the mountain for a while (a very worried boyfriend).

"Yeah, sorry about not being at the mountain lately I had to help with the move. It's not that bad of a town to tell you the truth." I said with a gentle smile, that people rarely see on my face.

"How would you know you've only been here for a day?" Robin (aka: Dick Grayson) said with a look of interest on his usually smirking face. The sad part was that I just ordered a hot dog

"Well I lived here before and I come once a month to visit my old friends. You guys would all but one of them."I said while getting out my money and handing it to frank the hot dog vender.

"Here ya go Artimis." Frank said handing me, my Coney dog (type of hot dog).

"Thanks Frank." And I started to walk away "coming." And the rest followed "I'm going to hang out with a couple of my old friends so I might leave you guys sometime during the day ok. Just meet back at my house ok." I said walking into Franklin park.

"Why can't we stay with you and your friends. I would really like to meet them. Especially sense I am your boy friend." Wally said a little hurt. Which really hurt me, especially sense all my friends looked that way.

I took a deep breath and said "You can stay with me and my other friends. What I meant was that we might be separated. Ok. So don't look so hurt, please."

"watch out" I heard that but didn't move in time. "sorry Artimis but I told you to watch out did I not." Said Little d(aka: Dalen Rodriguez ) one of my friends that live in my old but new town.

"god your heavy. Shorty" I said without even looking at her. Well I had a good reason not to. I did need to get up.

"What's with all this Shorty stuff. I may not be tall, but I can whoop your ass." She said with an angered look and tone. But she made the worst mistake she could of made. She got me **mad**.

"You shore can talk tough for some who has to look up at me." I started "and plus you won't even be able to lay a hand on my Shorty." I said it again just to see her eyes narrow and for her face to go from angry to pissed the fuck off.

"Do you wanna fight me, arty. Cause you shore as hell sound like you do." She said very pissed off like, like she always does when someone calls her short or makes fun of her height.

"NO she doesn't. And please continue on with what you were doing beforehand." Came Oliver's voice and thank god it came or I would started something good, I mean bad.

"Actually I was looking for Artimis. So looks like I found her huh." She said to Oliver then she looked at me and said "the others are over by the fountain, they asked me to find you. And sorry about getting mad"

"so let me guess Wondy put you up to this and she's walking this way. Run" I said and both Dalen and myself started to run when I looked back I saw that she was closer than she was before.

"will you to stop running. I just need to talk to you. Stop running." Wondy said very loudly.

* * *

**reveiw. i want to here what all u awsome people think. if you like say so if you don't still say so. i mean tell me that. if you want more please tell me. even if you don't i might add more so the title makes more sense. so please tell me. i'm also working a new story were wally is in love with... i can't give to much away but, yeah.**

**~Robinfan1**


	2. they meet

**hope you like chapter 2.**

* * *

We stopped just because we were scared she would hurt us if we didn't. and she really did just want to talk.

It was sad I had enjoyed the chase. Well yeah.

When I got back wally rapped me in a hug witch felt a little weird even if he is my boy friend. Don't look at me like that. I like him I do it's just weird to not argue or scream at him. I know it's sounds weird but it's true.

I return the hug best I can without showing how awkward it is for me. (only been dating for a week). Just joking I returned his hug with the same amount of love. I just wanted to see what you said or looked like.

"hey come on I want to introduce you guys to my other friends here." I said getting out of the hug and instead taking his hand.

"you're really going to introduce us to your other friends." Roy said very skeptically.

"yes unless you don't want to meet them. And if you do come on."I said while dragging wally a little bit.

"we want to meet them." The rest of the team and people said together.

We walked for a little while, till we found wondy, Dalen, Xavier, and zano. They were all sitting around the fountain with instruments in their hands, playing them.

"hey people. I brought some of my friends from Gotham and stuff."I said as I took a seat next to windy ( wally sat on my other side).

"cool." She said to me then she looked at wally, Roy, dick, and the rest "I'm Gabrielle Marie Hinman, but all my friends call me windy, this is Dalen, we call her little D, Xavier or savior, and then there's Zano he doesn't have another name." she look at Zano "oddball."

"wow you shore can say a mouth full, and I'm wally west artimis' boyfriend, and these guys are Roy, dick, Megan, Conner, zantana, Oliver, kaldur, Arthur, Bruce, berry, john, Clarke, satara, and Dinah." Wally said in a happy tone.

* * *

**review please.**

**~robinfan1**


End file.
